Avoiding Home
by Popperlolli
Summary: Ch.2 of my first story, Found Out Secret.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 2 of Found Out Secret: 

Strange title, eh? Well, it makes sense...sorta...

Thanks to Billie Jukes and Catnip070 for taking a moment to review! You 2 are my first reviewers!

Any later reviews might be mentioned in Ch.3, if I make one. I probably will.

Here's the Story!

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Avoiding Home

"Jazz...Mom, Dad...They now know my secret..." Gasped Danny. "Should I fess up to them?"

Danny thought to himself for a moment, the scared expression on his face. "No, if they are sure I'm a ghost, who knows what they might do...They might do experiments on me, ground me for life for not telling them..."

Danny's eyes, still glowing green, widend with a sudden idea. "Wait! Jazz must have known, she never questioned me or anything!" Danny turned and faced the door of his room, almost ready to open it and dash out at any moment. "Jazz could be the only one who could help me...Then there is the phone..."

Danny glanced over at the black cordless phone on his bed.

"Should I call Sam? Tucker? They could help...Maybe..."

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

"Sam, Tucker! They know! They know!" Danny yelled over the phone.

"Sigh..."Sam breathed. "They know what?"

"My Secret!" Danny yelled, sounding desperate. "They know I'm a ghost!"

"Are you sure they know?" Tucker questioned.

"Yes!" Danny yelled, then he paused for a moment. "Actually, I'm not sure that they know I'm a ghost, but they are on to me..."

"How did they find out?" Sam asked, worried for Danny's sake.

"They saw me...They even talked to me...Thats why I called you earlier...Because they were acting strange..." Danny was on the verge of crying because of the stress. " Because of me..."

Danny burst into tears. "And now I'm worried for my life and future because of it!" He yelled in anger and stress.

"Do you want to come over to my place?" Asked Sam, in hopes of cheering Danny up. "We could watch a movie or something."

"That...That would be nice..." Danny replied, sounding a note happier."But...my parents..."

"What about them? Asked Tucker, sounding concerned.

"I dont know what they will do, or say, or anything!" Danny said.

"Try talking to someone in your family, maybe Jazz." Sam suggested. "You might as well talk to her, because she already knows your a ghost."

"Wait, you guy's knew that she knew!" Danny yelled, now sounding surprised."

"Well, yeah..." said Tucker, confirming his answer. "Ever since the week we all got councelling from that weird ghost lady...what's her name?"

"Yeah, Jazz saw you transfrom as you ran out of the restaraunt right around then" Sam pointed out in memory. "We tried to convince her she saw nothing, but it diddnt work."

"Okay, I'll try talking to Jazz...Should we all meet at your place, Sam?" Asked Danny, with hopes

for a working plan. "And not to watch movies, just for having an important meeting"

"Okay, sure, my parents wont mind."

"That's good, I'll see you guys in 30 minutes, and I'll see if Jazz will come too." Danny said.

"Bye." (in unison)

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Danny floated into Jazz's room through the wall , then turned visible.

"Jazz, we need to talk" Danny said, with seriousness in his voice.

"Why, is something wrong?" Jazz sat up properly on her ber from her

lying position, and put down a book she was reading. "Did mom and dad see you?"

"Yes! They did!" Danny yelled. A sad expression appeared on his face. "I should have listened to

you, when you told me to stop..." Danny continued to float on the spot as he talked.

Jazz thought for a moment, then shook her head as if she changed her mind about something.

'Nevermind...Well, what do you want?" Jazz asked.

"I need you to come with me...to a friends house...For a meeting..." Danny said, sounding almost

like he was stammering.

"Really?" Jazz said, sounding surprised.

"Yes, since you already know I'm a ghost, it's important you come."

"Sure, I'll come. Where's the meeting anyway?" Jazz asked, accidently raising her voice.

"Sssshhh, I don't want the parents to know" Danny whispered.

"Okay, we can sneek out the front door, and walk over to...who's house?" Jazz asked again.

"Oh, we're meeting at Sam's place" Danny whispered.

"We should start walking there, then." Suggested Jazz. She stood up, walked past floating Danny, and went to open her door.

"Wait!" Danny said, in a voice that he feared was a bit too loud. "Mom and Dad will stop and ask us where we're going. I have a better idea."

And with that, Danny dashed mid-air towards Jazz, grabbed her hand, turned intangeable, and floated out

Jazz's bedroom window and out into the dark, late evening sky.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

like it? Cool. Please review this one too, if you want. Ch. 3 will come soon!


	2. Future Action

Yayeeee! Ch. 3! (for the story Found Out Secret) 

Thanks for the Reviews people! They're really inspireing to write more!  
(Trying not to make my speech cheesy)  
Here's a list of people who reviewed me so far!  
Bluish Black Dolphin, Dannysgf08, Unlikely-to-bear-it, konijnemans, Billie Jukes, Catnip070,  
hikarisailorcat, and cakreut12 !  
Now for the Story:) Oh, right...I dont own Danny Phantom.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Chapter 3. : Future Action

Danny and Jazz flew through the cool evening air, to get to the meeting at Sam's place.

Jazz never flew like this before, and, even though she fealt safe with Danny, she was still wasnt too fond of heights.

Umm...Danny, when will we get there? Jazz asked, with nervousness in her voice. She tried to forget how high up she was.

"We'll be there soon, flying is fast." Danny said, almost like he was trying to impress Jazz.

"Okay, thats good." Jazz almost sighed in releif. "Can anyone see us, flying around like this?"

"Nope! I turned invisible when we flew out the window; no one can see us." Danny said, reassureing his sister. Danny sometimes thinks that Jazz worries too much.

"Oh, I think we're there! Jazz said, pointing at a house below. "Isnt that her place?"

"Yeah, it is." Danny said, somewhat happy to be there.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

Danny and Jazz landed on the sidewalk in front of Sam's place.

"Should I change back, and we go through the front door, or should I go intangible, and we float through the wall into Sam's room? "Danny asked, seeking advice.

"I recomend going through the front door, so her parents dont wonder how we got in." Jazz suggested. "Make sense?"

"Yeah, okay" Danny said. He transformed back into human for the first time since he left school earlier that day. He knocked on the door, and they waited for someone to answer ...

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

"So, what will you do know that they know? " Sam asked. She thensipped a slushie that she had brought up to her room and offered her guests some refreshments. "Will you go back to your place?"

"I dont know if I should...My parents might know I'm a ghost,  
Danny sighed.

"Perhaps I could sort it out, you know, with mom and dad." Jazz suggested. "Tell them your a ghost, and just to respect that and all."

"Jazz, I'm not a full ghost, I'm only half ghost" Danny pointed out.

"Oh, really?" Jazz sounded surprised. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, anyways, do you recomend I stay at my place tonight, or what?"

"Try staying at your place tonight, Danny." Tucker recomended. "If want to call us or something, you can."

Danny thought it over for a moment before saying anything."Okay, I'll try that. I should be at school tomarrow."

"I hope not, Danny. Tomarrow's Saturday!" Tucker said, practically

laughing.

"Okay then. I guess this meeting is settled. Thanks for letting over at this time of night, Sam." Danny said, finishing off his pop and getting ready to leave.

"No problem, Danny." Sam said, smileing. "Good night guys!" Sam accopanied her hosts to the front door. She waved bye to them as Danny transformed back into a ghost, and picked up Jazz to fly home; and Tucker started walking.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

Danny and Jazz descended from the dark night sky, and floated trough Jazz's bedroom wall. Danny dropped Jazz off in her room, then quickly dashed in the air through the wall to his room. He transformed back into human and landed on the floor. He glanced over at his clock and the time read 11:43 pm.

"Oh...Man I'm late...I hope my parents diddnt notice we were gone." Danny said, rubbing his eyes from tiredness. Just then, his ghost breath appeared, and he shivered. "Oh great, another ghost to fight. Second one today, too. I'll just go deal with them, then I'm off to bed."

Danny transformed back into a ghost, turned intangible, then dove through the floor to the ghost portal in the basement. Surely enough, Technus was there.

"Now your technology shall be mine, ghost boy!" Technus yelled, in his casual voice.

"Sure it will be." Danny said sarcastically. "And you'll rule the world once the appliances are under your command" Danny continued.

"Yes! That is my plan!... How did you know?" Technus questioned.

"It's so obvious" Danny said, with a smart smirk. "You need a hobby or something, seriousely."

"You shall pay for interupting me like-"

Boom! Danny kicked Technus hard and sent him flying into a wall, making him knock down a shelf and a few hard cover books. They fell with a loud bang on the ground.

"WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE!" Jack, Danny's dad, yelled.

Jack started to walk quickly down the steps. Danny had to either leave, and let Technus get away; or be seen again in his ghost form by his dad. He chose to finish Technus off.

He flew at top speed toward Technus, picked him off the floor, and threw him into the ghost zone. Then he walked over and closed the Ghost Zone door, just as Jack appeared around the corner.

"Danny? What are you doing down here at this time of night? Did you break something? Jack kept questioning Danny, but Danny just avoided eye contact and said nothing.

"And whats with the white hair and the black jumpsuit?" Jack finally asked.

Danny really diddnt want to have to answer that question. He turned his feet into his ghost tail, and flew upstair to his room.

"Danny's a...ghost? GHOST!" Jack yelled.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Cool eh? My chapters are getting longer, major improvement. Please review.

I'll start Ch.4 in a few days, maybe even tomarrow. :)


End file.
